When Did Ever Happen
by dawnlove25
Summary: Dawn is a 14 year old teen with a difficult life she is an atheist living a life which is fake her boyfriend wants to breakup with her she lost her job but what shall happen 4 years later
1. Chapter 1

When did it ever happen

DAWN'S POV

HEY PAUL I screamed paul was officially my boyfriend the only person who I actually had except my step mom. I and paul had been a couple since 2 years I still remember the day when I actually met him during the school prom date I loved him and he loved me of course my mom died when I was hardly 3years old I was actually an atheist and I still am but I go to the church for my step mom's sake and because if I don't she won't give me food for a week so I have many difficulties in my life in my present I had them during my past and I am excepecting even from the future but with paul with me he and I can phase any difficulties. Hey paul ready for the math test I asked yup he replied I did not have time yesterday I had extra work in the cafeteria I replied but gotta go cause i have to prepare atleast a little bit .

END OF POV

PAUL'S POV

Hey man u really gonna have a breakup with her drew asked I have no other choice she's I mean not my cup of tea at all she was useful when she worked better and got much more money so she's useless so I can just leave her.

END OF POV [ SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT POV]

DAWN'S POV

When I came back from school during the evening my step mom Natasha was waiting for me what happened mom I asked I'll show you what happened you little bitch how dare you earn money behind my back and don't even tell me Natasha yelled I don't know I I started you no longer belong in this house she screamed she threw my suitcase outside and pushed me outside. Today is really my bad day hope so paul at least won't have a break up with me I thought and went towards paul's house I rang the bell he was kissing kimi paul opened the door look I really did not want you to know like this but your no use to me you have lost your money your job now I think your house so I am having a breakup with ya paul replied harshly PAUL your joking I love you I started but I don't paul shouted I just then left from there I did not want to get humiliated more. I was sitting outside the church. Just then a sister came out of the church dear what happened come on in pray to the Christ our lord if you pray to him your worries shall be vanished she said I have nowhere to go I have to take help from god even though I am a atheist I have to believe that I was wrong for not believing in lord. I entered the church a hymn was playing on from the choir.

Light of the world  
>you stepped down into darkness<br>Opened my eyes  
>let me see<br>Beauty that made this heart adore you  
>hope for a life spent with you<p>

Here I am to worship  
>Here I am to bow down<br>Here I am to say that you're my God  
>You're altogether lovely<br>altogether worthy  
>altogether wonderful to me<p>

King of all days  
>Oh, so highly exalted<br>Glorious in heaven above  
>Humbly you came to the earth you created<br>all for love's sake became poor

Here I am to worship  
>Here I am to bow down<br>Here I am to say that you're my God  
>You're altogether lovely<br>altogether worthy  
>altogether wonderful to me<p>

I'll never know how much it cost  
>to see my sin upon that cross<br>I'll never know how much it cost  
>to see my sin upon that cross.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

When did it ever happen?

Chapter – 2

four years later

DAWN'S POV

I think so I'm late for the first day of my college I wore my new black tank top with black mini skirt I had worn my necklace with a cross pendent I had left my hair open I exited my "mansion" and stepped into my Ferrari I was going to midnight blade academy I am the current grandfestival winner of sinnoh for the 4th time, I am an international pop star, elite super model and a member of the elite four I have also received the best female artist of the year award for the 2nd time. It is all because of October 14 that day I accepted that without god's help there is nothing possible in this world on that day I was dejected, rejected by everyone that day I realized that there is nothing but money in this world everyone worship money so I started my voyage and today I am among the most richest people in sinnoh. So today I'll be in my new college midnight blade academy . I was going towards the office to collect my schedule the woman near the counter said to me to meet she was the class teacher of my class I believe. I went to the staff room and so a young woman in her early 20's or 30's she had long yellow colored beautiful hair . I walked to wards her excuse me maam I am dawn berlitz I spoke. Ahh I have been waiting for you dawn come on we can go to the classroom now ms Cynthia said I followed her she entered the class room class silence today we have a new student in our mist come in dawn. When I entered the classroom one person caught my eye he had purple hair and coal black eyes he was wearing black jeans and purple shirt it was Paul.

Then I noticed everyone was staring at me her name is dawn berlitz she's from twinleaf town. Just then all of the boys ran towards me and asked hey what's your number? I am free tonight ? your quite pretty they started asking random questions CLASS settle down do you want show your indiscipline on the first day itself ms Cynthia shouted all of them went back to their place. As was saying ms Cynthia started she is our current sinnoh grand festival winner , and a international popstar , she is also a elite model and a member of the elite four ms Cynthia told so dawn you shall be sitting with umm who do you want to sit with ? ms Cynthia asked I looked all over the class if you don't mind maam can I sit with May I asked sure dawn go ahead ms Cynthia replied I went and sat next to may. And my dear friend was wondering how come I knew her. Ok let's begin our class first a simple bodmas sum ms Cynthia wrote the sum who wants to try this she asked no one shall raise their hands everyone one will hide their head behind the book may whispered to herself. But I raised my hand my hand ah dawn come on try it Cynthia told she is crazy it is impossible to get through that sum which Cynthia has written on the board the class murmured I started the sum I can truly understand if you have not done the sum correctly but no problem atleast you tried ms Cynthia began maam the answer is -54x I told huh the answer is absolutely correct ms Cynthia said astonished may I go back to my place I asked alright ms Cynthia said after half an hour of math and one hour of breeding class there was snack break.

I headed towards the cafeteria I saw may and misty I went towards their table may I join you I asked sure both of them replied dawn you were great during math class you actually solved ms Cynthia stupid sum misty said you remind me of one of my friend her name was also dawn berlitz may said may I really didn't expect you not to recognize me dawn said what do you mean misty asked so misty is ash your boyfriend yet I asked dawn it's you actually you misty said it's been days ,months years after when we were fifteen may squealed yup I said but before you start questions at me where are drew and ash ? I asked oh they both must be with paul servicing him they should be near the lockers misty said. Then come let's go I said.

TO BE CONTINUED …


End file.
